Sirius Black no es una chica
by gin.m
Summary: Cuando Remus comienza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, algo inesperado ocurre, una broma, un intercambio de cuerpos!entre lilyy Sirius. SxR.LxJ Slash.
1. Lupin

Disclaimer: No gano nada con esto, todo pertenece a su autora.

Sumary: despierta aturdido y con una buena ereccion en los pantalones, teme que llegue un día en el que murmure algún nombre y lo fastidie porque sabe que lo único que saldra de sus labios es _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._

_Capitulo I. Lupin._

Remus Lupin, transpira e inspira, lentamente, esperando encontrar una respuesta coherente para lo que de repente se ha convertido en una deliciosa tortura.

Piensa entre incoherencias, quien coño le mandaria tomar setas alucinogenas ese día, y recuerda vagamente que como siempre, fue el idiota de Sirius y sus persuasivos ojos azul medianoche los que le convencieron de hacerlo.

Gira lentamente la cabeza, para encontrar a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, Peter intentado comerse lo que viene a ser una pared de la habitación de los chicos y James dirigiendose entre balbuceos hacia el cobertor de la cama, susurrando algo que parece un nombre, las neuronas de Remus suman dos más dos, y entiende que el nombre que susurra James es el de Lily, se reiria pero se acaba percatar de la ausencia de Sirius en la habitación, se levanta, lo busca y se da cuenta de que la cabeza le da vueltas, y tiene que apoyarse en algo que resulta ser la mano de Sirius, todo es muy confuso, Remus siente como su espalda se recuesta contra él,_y joder,_ Sirius suspira y el aire caliente va directamente a la nuca de el licantropo, la misma mano de antes se apoya en su estomago, levantando poco a poco la camiseta, para acariciar suavemente la piel, Remus no puede quejarse porque cuando lo hace una lengua masajea la suya caracoleando en su boca.

Cuando despierta, Remus murmura un joder bastante alto y descubre que de nuevo ha estado soñando despierto, solo piensa;_puñeteras setas, puñetero Sirius_, desde que las tomo por primera vez siempre le pasa lo mismo, termina con una alucinacion no apta para menores sobre su querido compañero de cuarto, despierta aturdido y con una buena ereccion en los pantalones, teme que llegue un día en el que murmure algún nombre y lo fastidie porque sabe que lo único que saldra de sus labios es _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius,_ y si eso estara acompañado de algún que otro _Canuto_.

No sabe porque piensa en el de esa manera, solo ha tomado setas tres veces antes, y las tres veces ha acabado igual, intenta negarse, de verdad que lo intenta, pero Sirius con su insistente carácter caníno siempre logra convencerle.

Se levanta con la lengua pastosa y algo seca, intenta por todos los medios mantenerse derecho en dirección al baño, y lo logra mientras se maldice lentamente y se promete una y otra vez que no volvera a tomar setas, _por mucho que el cabrón de Sirius insista,_ y cuando se da cuenta de que de nuevo anda pensando en su compañero de cuarto, se escandaliza, se inclina en el lavabo para hecharse agua por la cabeza y volver a ser el chico responsable, cauto, prefecto, merodeador, licantropo incluso, al que por supuesto de gustan las chicas, Remus John Lupin.

Pero esta mañana los pensamientos de Remus no concuerdan con el raciocionio normal y algo, no sabe que, le recuerda.

_Joder, Sirius no es una chica, joder._

Una vez bien despierto, sin pensamientos impuros, o al menos esforzandose en no tenerlos, Remus baja a desayunar con cara de cansancio, una cara que debe reflejarse a metros de distancia, porque una masa pelirroja corre a preguntarle que es exactamente lo que hizo ayer por la noche y que un día sus amigos le van a llevar por el mal camino.

_Si no lo han hecho ya..._El pensamiento se escurre en su mente haciendole sonreir y que Lily frunza el ceño, seguramente sepa lo que esta pensando.

Comienza a hablar de cosas triviales como la clase de Sprout sobre Mandragoras para mantener a Lily fuera de su pequeño problema con las setas, porque si sabe que la pequeña pelirroja insiste, él como siempre le terminara contando lo que le ocurre.

Cuando lleva un rato desayunando y hablando, les escucha, gritos, risas y bromas.

Peter, James y Sirius se dirigen a la mesa, se sientan, Sirius se sienta al lado suya, _y joder, _Remus aparta un poco la silla, ¿porqué? No lo sabe, y lo más importante, no quiere saberlo.

-¿Qué tal la noche Lunatico?- Pregunta, con esa cadencia sexual en la voz que siempre tiene, que le hace temblar un poco, de frio se dice a si mismo.

-Pesada- Responde al fin tras meditarlo. -¿Y tú donde la pasaste?- Añade después procurando tener un deje despreocupado en la voz.

-Después de dejar la habitación donde por cierto NADIE- Recalca mirandole acusadoramente, Remus baja la cabeza.-me hacia caso...-Prosigue.-baje a la sala común y pase un rato agradable-

Remus frunce el ceño, sin querer, se dice, no es porque le moleste que lo que habitualmente Sirius llame un rato agradable sea un revolcon con alguna tia de Gryffindor, no le molesta tampoco que se fuera de la habitación dejandolos a los tres solos, le molesta como prefecto, se convence.

_Tener sexo en la sala común seguramente rompa alguna norma del colegio._

Una imagen mental aparece en su cabeza, relacionada con Sirius y sexo en la sala común y no lo puede evitar, enrojece, mucho, tanto que Lily empieza a mirarle suspicazmente, y cuando Lily hace eso, el tiende a terminar confesando hasta el color de sus calzoncillos, por lo que prefiere irse, se despide tan apresuradamente que solo se le entienden palabras como trabajo de transformaciones y biblioteca.

A Remus esa excusa le va a costar cara, sabe que los merodeadores no son tontos, que acaban de comenzar el curso, y que no hay ningún trabajo pendiente de transformaciones, recuerda vagamente que él antes de volver a fumar esa droga infernal que probó a finales de sexto, era inteligente y se le ocurrian excusas más buenas que esas y que por insignificante que parezca las palabras sexo y Sirius no le excitaban como ahora.

El resto del día los evita, suerte que tienen entrenamiento de quidditch y Peter no se atreve a preguntarle nada, solo rumia algo sobre la clase de encantamientos que no ha entendido, que necesita que Remus le explique.

Y Remus lo hace olvidandose momentaneamente de sus malas excusas, y del interrogatorio que seguro que vendra después por dos partes, James, Sirius y Lily.

Llegada la noche se tumba en su cama a leer un rato sin bajar a cenar, se convence a si mismo de que no tiene hambre.

_Sirius no tiene que ver con que no baje a cenar._

Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpe la calma de la habitación con la camisa a medio desabrochar, el pantalón de quidditch más abajo de lo reglamentario, dejando ver los huesos de las caderas, masculinas, delgadas y una invitación a mirar más abajo.

Remus se sonroja, no piensa, no habla cuando mira el sedoso pelo negro algo mojado, y los ojos de Sirius Black centelleando con algo parecido al enfado.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- Directo sin rodeos, así es Sirius, Remus piensa que acabara de venir de ducharse después del entrenamiento, y quiere pensar en eso para no fijarse en como la camiseta deja ver parte del estomago plano de su amigo.

-Nada- Responde, le gustaría poder articular algo más pero la mirada intensa azul medianoche no le deja pensar.

-Y una mierda Lupin- Remus está tentado a sonreir, Sirius no puede decir nada sin soltar algún taco, joder, mierda, coño, cualquier cosa, pero ese no es momento y Sirius está enfadado.

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansado.- Excusa barata, lo lee en la cara de Sirius, Remus solo quiere esconderse debajo de la cama y hacer como si Sirius no existiera, pero claro no ha contado con que _él maldito perro sarnoso _no tiene los mismos planes.

-Dime que coño pasa Lupin, no estas evitandonos desde la comida porque estas cansado.-

No quiere cabrearse con él, no quiere, pero tampoco quiere que Sirius se meta en si vida, lo atosiga, husmea, le marca, le cela, como un perro y Remus se agobia, no puede con el sentimiento que crece desde hace no sabe cuanto y se cabrea, _joder, _se cabrea porque piensa que Sirius no le cree capaz de defenderse solo, se cabrea porque Sirius es agobiante, creido, celoso y cotilla, pero sobre todo se cabrea porque no puede parar de pensar en él.

-Dejame en paz, Sirius, solo estoy cansado- Pero aún así no es capaz de hacerle frente, porque sabe que el que tiene la culpa no es Sirius. En realidad, tampoco sabe cual es el problema realmente, pero tampoco quiere pararse a pensarlo.

Sirius frunce el ceño de una manera que a Remus le enternece.

-Joder Lupin, cuando coño vas a contarnos las cosas, joder.- _Lupin._ Remus reproduce una y otra vez la voz de Sirius al pronunciar su apellido y descubre que le gusta, que tiene una candencia gamberra y excitante que le hace temblar y desear escucharlo de nuevo. _Lupin._

Se deja llevar y sonrie, todo su enfado se va a la mierda y decide resignarse, sabe que Sirius no es una chica, sabe que Sirius es el ser más jodidamente arrogante, creido y agobiante del planeta, pero también sabe que algo pasa cuando le oye decir Lupin, cuando le descubre ayudando a Peter a escondidas para que no se destroce su reputación de gamberro, cuando se transforma por el todos los meses en animago, cuando sus ojos pierden el brillo de picardia para dejar fluir a Sirius, sin bromas, sin rodeos cuando habla de su familia, algo pasa, no sabe describir qué, no sabe si le gusta, pero ya esta arto de negarselo así mismo.

Se desace de él con una sonrisa de disculpa y se mete entre las sabanas, esa noche sueña y a la mañana siguiente de su sueño solo recuerda una palabra _Lupin_, pero reconoce perfectamente la voz, su mente no para de repetir _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius,_ y por primera vez las setas no son una excusa para querer sentir la lengua de su amigo en su boca.


	2. Potter

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, salvo la imaginación para la trama de la historia , lo hago sin animo de lucro.

El segundo capitulo de nuevo, la historia ya comienza a entreverse y a hacerse mucho más divertida, espero que les guste y muchos comentarios, porque me animan a escribir más.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior.

Intentaré actualizar pronto.

Capitulo II. _Potter._

Demasiados pensamientos agolpados se aglomeran en la mente de Remus cuando despierta, sabe que mañana la luna le reclamará y está cansado, tan cansado, que cuando oye la difusa voz de Sirius cerca de su oído ni reacciona.

-Lunático...- Remus sabe que Sirius le llama Lunático cuando lo hace como un merodeador, Lupin cuando esta cabreado o cuando habla de un tema serio y Remus cuando simplemente es Sirius, sin bromas, sin su pose motera ni miles de chicas a su alrededor.

-Que quieres Sirius- No es una pregunta, Remus cree que ya lo sabe, llevan una semana preparando la dichosa broma a los Slytherin y Sirius no se va a cansar hasta que él vea el resultado, aunque Remus no se pueda mover de la cama.

Sirius tira de él, lo hace levantarse de la cama, y lo lleva hacia la ventana.¿Qué hora es?.

Pero ya no se pregunta más cosas, lo que esta viendo le hace sonreír, y en cierto modo pensar que se equivoca, no es la broma a los Slytherin lo que le hace mirar el moreno por la ventana, si no a James en calzoncillos encima de una escoba hechizada, echando pestes por la boca contra Sirius.

-¿Qué...?- Pregunta, antes de que los gritos de James resuenen de nuevo en sus oídos.-¡Maldito cabron! ¡vuelve aquí Black!-

Sirius solo sonríe con el brillo de algo en los ojos, que no sabe que es, pero desde luego nada inocente.

-Es su regalo de navidad por adelantado, que Lily pueda verle en calzoncillos- Responde.

Remus se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta, sonríe, sabe que James no se va a enfadar, sabe que es un juego entre ellos, bromas y insultos pero no puede evitar pensar que esta vez Sirius se ha pasado cuando oye una enfadada voz femenina.

-¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas...?- La voz de Lily se traba, Remus supone que acaba de darse cuenta de que James esta en calzoncillos, puede ver a la chica enrojecer antes de volver a la carga y quitar diez puntos a su propia casa por el comportamiento de su amigo.

James mira con rabia hacia la ventana, y Remus sabe que la venganza será terrible, pero algo, una sensación de vacío en el estomago, le recuerda que la sonrisa perruna sigue ahí, _incitante, gamberra, caliente_, como Sirius. Se estremece, enrojece. _Joder._

Sirius le mira intrigado pero no dice nada, y solo frunce el ceño, parece enfadado. Remus le mira en una muda pregunta pero Sirius no dice nada y se marcha al baño.

Cuando Remus logra bajar James de la escoba hechizada, este ya no habla, tiembla, con ese brillo en los ojos que Remus le ve cuando se le ha ocurrido una idea brillante, sabe que Sirius se ha pasado, y sabe que James no está enfadado pero que quiere venganza, Remus le mira con reproche, sabe que tarde o temprano le meterán en ese juego, no sabe porque Sirius ha comenzado y quizá ni quiera saberlo, porque una vez ha comenzado esos dos no saben parar, Remus lo sabe y ellos lo saben, lo único que espera es que Peter y él no salgan mal parados.

Queda media hora para el desayuno y él necesita ducharse, Sirius no sale del baño, y cuando pregunta lo único que se escucha es un gruñido._¿Qué coño te pasa?_ Remus nunca dice tacos, pero su mente cuando se trata de Sirius, solo dice joder, con mayúsculas y en minúsculas, significando enfado o significando otra cosa. _Joder._

Al final se cansa y llama a la puerta, al cabo de cinco segundos, cuando va a llamar por tercera vez, un Sirius Black en toalla, mojado, y por supuesto cabreado.

-¿Cual es tu maldito problema?- _Oh, OH. _Sirius esta cabreado, enfurruñado con algo, Remus no sabe que es, pero le gustaría, le gustaría saber que tiene a Sirius con la cara de perro traicionado y con malas pulgas que muerde al primero que se acerca.

-Solo quiero ducharme- Inquiere con voz pacifica, intentando que sea lo que sea lo que le provoca su amigo tal enfado se pase.

Pero el tono apaciguador de Remus solo parece inquietar más a su amigo, que frunce aún más el ceño y entra de nuevo en el baño dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-Si quieres ducharte, entra, a mi no me importa estar dentro.- Lo dice con voz enfurruñada, cabreada y algo rencorosa, pero lo dice.

Y Remus cree que está boqueando, sí, lo más seguro es que tenga tal expresión de idiota en ese instante que Sirius se de cuenta de que esa frase rebota una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_A mi no me importa estar dentro._

Murmura algo sobre que no hace falta, y el baño de perfectos e ignora la cara de sorpresa de Sirius, y se va, se va a bañar, o a recuperar su cordura, no lo sabe, no le importa.

_A mi no me importa estar dentro._

Sabe que es una jodida frase pero no le importa, nunca le ha importado menos, sabe que Sirius es totalmente heterosexual, y no sabe si el que esa frase desestabilice todos sus sistemas quiere decir que él deja de serlo.

Prefiere no pensar en ello y vagar por los pasillos deprisa y con la capa invisible de James, para llegar al baño de los prefectos ducharse e irse a desayunar sin llegar tarde a clase.

No lo consigue, cuando vuelve a la habitación de nuevo son las ocho y cuarto y sus amigos han bajado a desayunar, pero al menos ha dejado de pensar en Sirius y en la deliciosa sensación que esa frase provocó en su cuerpo.

Llega al desayuno algo nervioso, no mira a Sirius cuando se sienta al lado de Lily y esta le saluda amablemente con un:

- Remus, dile a tu amigo Potter que es imbecil- Remus solo sonríe y por fin mira hacia delante donde enfrente suya James y Sirius señalan algo y ríen.

Debió suponerlo, James y Sirius tan amigables como siempre haciendo en el desayuno la espectacular broma a los Slytherin, Remus alcanza a ver a un Severus Snape en calzoncillos rosas rumiando algo que seguramente seria malsonante.

Intenta no sonreír, lleva desde quinto siendo prefecto y desde quinto intentando no hacerlo, intentando no participar pero mintiendo a los profesores, planeando y haciendo bromas al más puro estilo merodeador, sabe que a su lado Lily le está mirando, y que no está de acuerdo, que de un momento a otro culpara a James del problema, y él le pedirá que vayan juntos al baile de fin de curso, casi oye a su amiga respondiendo.-Potter...acabamos de empezar el curso...- Dirá _Potter_, sí, con aire de desprecio que solo es equiparable al mismo aire con el que lo dice Snape, pero a Remus no le engaña, desde hace unas dos semanas, nunca dice que sí, pero tampoco que no.

Remus se sonríe esperando.

Pero en ese momento suceden muchas cosas, pero ninguna es la que esperaba.

Sirius mira a Lily y a él alternativamente y se queja de algo medio enfurruñado que Remus no alcanza a oír pero que suena como un taco, se bebe su zumo de calabaza de un trago, Remus va a imitarle, pero Lily se adelanta y equivoca su vaso con el suyo. Y se lo bebe, todo, de un trago. Para Remus eso no supone ningún problema, pero al parecer para James sí, se le desencaja la cara, abre la boca en un mudo grito de horror.

-¿Lily?- Pregunta aterrorizado.

Y por primera vez oigo salir un taco de la boca de mi mejor amiga, con una voz que no parece la suya murmura alto y claro.

-Joder-

Y James se aterroriza, repite -mierda, mierda, mierda- casi inconscientemente y mira a Sirius con terror, yo lo imito.

Lo primero que pienso es en que nunca había visto a Sirius así, rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, con una expresión que raya la furia, mirando a James con una mirada que nunca ha tenido y lo que sale de su boca me hace encajar piezas, pero quedarme sin habla.

-Potter-


End file.
